Разрушительный
by AkAnE-xAn
Summary: Sí, siempre supe que era alcohólico. Mucho tiempo después, descubrí que no era lo peor de él. Fic en conjunto con Katsura-chan Uchina Dedicado a Kanna Uchiha


_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

_**Разрушительный.**_

**-**

_**X……x……X**_

-

**Pairing:** Sakura

**Characteristics:** DAFF Lemon

**Status:** indefinido

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Agradecimiento:** A los lectores, esperamos que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado.

**Otros: **Kanna, fiel a nuestra palabra el fic está como lo pediste. (Un día después de la fecha indicada, pero tienes que entender tanto Andy como yo estamos en parciales).

**Aclaraciones: **Fic en conjunto con Andrea (Katsura-chan Uchina)

Разрушительный significa perturbado en ruso, ya verán porque.

-

_**X……x……X**_

Recuerdos

_Presente _(por lo menos durante los primeros capítulos)

-diálogos-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

-

-

-

-

Sí, siempre supe que era alcohólico

Mucho tiempo después, descubrí que no era lo peor de él.

_**X……x……X**_

Caminé a pasos apresurados a través del pasillo, era imposible pensar que mi primer día iba a ser este. No estaba entre mis planes llegar tarde a dar una 'buena impresión', pero se salía de mis manos que el despertador, la ducha y las avenidas de San Petersburgo estuvieran en mi contra ¿no?

Primero, mi querido reloj se rehusaba a dar la hora correcta a pesar de que lo ajustaba prácticamente cada dos horas. Ok ok, el problema era mío por no cambiarlo y dejar de rogarle al actual que funcionara. Segundo, la ducha decidía dejarme esperando diez minutos mientras el agua salía de quién sabe dónde (fría), claro la culpa no era mía. Que llevara aplazando la llamada al plomero por más de un mes no quería decir nada ¿o sí? Finalmente, ¡el tráfico era un asco! Y por más de que se buscaran razones por todos los cielos e infiernos este problema dejaba de estar involucrado directamente a mí, las avenidas de San Petersburgo siempre habían estado atestadas de gente.

Entre agitada a la habitación que supuse debía entrar, mi respiración estaba agitada y a pesar de estar en una temperatura por debajo de cinco grados centígrados me sentía con el calor necesario para dejar mi chaqueta y bufanda colgadas en el perchero cercano a la puerta. Volví mi cabeza y ralentice mis pasos hasta situarme en el centro del círculo de personas que me miraban con una mezcla de incertidumbre y pena en sus rostros.

-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura-dije de modo formal, alargando las silabas de cada palabra-Lamento mi demora-pronuncie con un tinte de vergüenza en mi voz-las calles de San Petersburgo-dije, formando una sonrisa y esperando las de vuelta. Todos respondieron a mí como lo espere, una sonrisa en sus rostros al igual. –Empezaría con la tan usual hoja de vida que todos esperan, pero no lo haré. No creo que sea de su importancia de dónde soy egresada-Nadie dijo nada, continúe-Estudié Psicología, me gradué hace tiempo ya. Aunque no parezca-forme una mueca demostrando incredulidad, a pesar de que a mis veintiséis años me encontraba muy bien conservada, eso decían mis amigas-Estaré trabajando un tiempo con ustedes, les ayudaré a superar los problemas por los que están pasando, las penas que los están agobiando, los dolores que los están derrumban….-

-¡No quiero estar allí!-el grito me dejo perpleja, con la mitad de la palabra aún en mi boca y sin ganas de continuar, juraría que todos notaron el salto involuntario que se presento en mi cuerpo pero, desde siempre odie los gritos. Voltee mis ojos hacia la puerta por la que había entrado hace pocos minutos al tiempo que los demás lo hacían, al tiempo en el qué dos morenos entraban, uno arrastrando al otro. Solo para quedarme sin aliento viendo a un niño de no más de diecinueve años si mis cálculos no fallaban, y valla que no lo hicieron. Mientras uno mayor, de más o menos treinta lo dejaba frente a mí en dos grandes zancadas y me pronunciaba amargamente con voz autoritaria –Ayúdelo-. Nunca fui débil, nunca sucumbí ante el poder de un hombre. Pero en el momento en que mis ojos se encontraron con el pequeño parado frente a mí, solo atiné a asentir.

_**X……x……X**_

_Me miro en el espejo, las marcas de los últimos golpes que recibí empiezan a aparecer en mi rostro y en el resto de mi cuerpo, me duelen las muñecas, mis ojos están rojos de tanto llorar; pero, por encima de todo, mis manos tiemblan y no es por el maltrato, es por algo…algo más profundo._

_Estoy embarazada._

_Muy embarazada._

_Con los ojos inundados en lágrimas leo de nuevo el resultado… ¡embarazada!_

_No lloro por estar en cinta, lloro por el futuro que le espera a ese niño, porque no tendrá un padre que le quiera, porque su madre es una mujer incapaz de defenderse del hombre que supuestamente la ama. Porque me veo incapaz de salir adelante, con él o sin él._

_**X……x……X**_

Pase por delante de los muchos terapeutas con los que compartía profesión, todos me llevaban mínimo diez años pero yo tenía un puesto con él que no habrían podido soñar a mi edad. Me reprendí mentalmente por mis sutiles pensamientos, donde me faltaba más que 'un poco' de humildad; todo culpa de la directora del instituto que ahora escuchaba el TAP TAP de mis tacones. La Doctora Tsunade era reconocida en todo san Petersburgo por sus habilidades, ciertamente era la mejor de Rusia, pero por esta razón su modestia rozaba los términos de inexistencia. Me sonreí abiertamente provocando miradas de confusión en aquellos que me observaban, era la mejor maestra con la que hubiera podido toparme.

Entre a la sala habitual sabiendo que esta se encontraba vacía, había cambiado por fin mi reloj y llegaba diez minutos antes de la hora acordada. Deje mis cosas sobre el perchero y pase a tomar asiento en el lugar común mientras tomaba un libro de la repisa lateral del lugar. Pase, como mucho, dos minutos con mis ojos entre el libro cuando el sonido de la puerta me interrumpió. Levante mi mirada hacia mi interruptor y no me sorprendió verlo hay, parado con los ojos pegados a los míos.

-Doctora-pronuncio él con un deje de fastidio en la voz, como si mi solo título le fastidiara. Forme la sonrisa más cortés posible y volví mis ojos hacia el libro. De un momento a otro sentí como me tomaba de los hombros y me obligaba a pararme, dejando el libro de lado escuché el golpe seco que este dio contra el piso mientras yo era abruptamente levantada de la silla. Asustada lo mire, mientras él mantenía una mirada furiosa en contra mío. – ¡¿Tan poco soy como para que no me prestes el cuidado necesario?!-. Lo mire aturdida esta vez, sin dejar el miedo del que era presa claro. Ya estaba completamente parada, con mis pies tocando el piso pero solo por la punta. Sus dedos se mantenían fuertes contra mi piel sensible y a pesar de estar en puntillas me seguía llevando una cabeza de altura. Me quede callada, sin saber que responder exactamente. -¿Soy tan poco?- dijo, esta vez más débilmente y dejando de a poco el agarre que mantenía sobre mí. Mis pies tocaron el piso finalmente y él dejo de lado mis brazos. Nos quedamos en silencio, y mi parte profesional salio a la luz acallando a la pequeña niña que se sentía morir con el dolor que los ojos frente a ella le transmitían. Estaba segura de que él tenía problemas más haya de los que lo habían traído a este lugar, más profundos, más elaborados…más imposibles de resolver.

**-**

**-**

No conté a nadie el incidente de esa mañana con el niño; me creía incapaz de llevarle a otro problema y todo por mí culpa, a pesar de que la Psicóloga en mí gritaba que lo denunciara. Sabía bien que personas tan agresivas solo causan daño a aquellos que están a su alrededor, pero yo no estaba directamente relacionada con él ¿no? El día había trascurrido normal aunque no hubiera empezado con el pie derecho, ya era la hora de retirarme y solo quería salir a tomar un poco del aire fresco que se colaba por las calles de mi ciudad. Las personas con las que llevaba compartiendo el día fueron saliendo, deseándome una buena noche mientras yo devolvía los buenos deseos y me encaminaba hacía el perchero. Era obligación mía ver como todos salían y dejar la sala en condiciones por lo menos favorables para poder retirarme a casa como normalmente lo hacía. El ultimo en salir, un muchacho de más o menos veintitrés años, cerro la puerta creyendo que me demoraría un poco más; no dije nada y preferí tomar mis cosas mientras era conciente de la presencia que aún estaba tras de mí.

-¿No piensas decir nada de lo que paso esta mañana?- me dijo él con voz grave y un leve tono de incertidumbre. Volví mis ojos rápidamente hacía él evitándome otro problema, pude notar lo mucho que odiaba la falta de atención hacía él cuando hablaba o simplemente la quería. –No- dije de modo cortante aunque sin intenciones de hacerlo. Estábamos a cinco pasos el uno del otro, y la distancia se me hacía más corta de lo que debería ser. Él levanto una ceja tan pronto escucho mis palabras y pronunció un débil ¿por qué? Que solo pude interpretar por el movimiento de sus labios, dado que el sonido de sus palabras se perdió con el viento que se colaba por la ventana. –No voy a agregarle mas problemas a tu vida, me refiero a más de los que ya tienes-. En un momento lo vi a los cinco pasos que nos llevábamos y después solo pude sentir como me abrazaba. No dijo nada, no dije nada pero supuse que las palabras sobraron. Mientras con una mano mantenía el agarre de mi abrigo, pase la otra por su cuello y le proporcione una caricia superficial.

**-**

**-**

Iba al instituto dos veces a la semana, pero solo una vez lo veía a él. No podía estar con el mismo grupo de personas dos veces todo un día, sería tan cansino para ellos como para mí. El resto del tiempo lo empleaba en mi trabajo adicional, dado que mi prioridad era el instituto, los demás trabajos los tenía siempre y cuando no intervinieran con este. El hospital en el que trabajaba de momento era tan voluble conmigo como con el tiempo con el que contara, gracias a las recomendaciones que Tsunade había mandado de mí. Tenía dos semanas trabajando para ella y me sentía espectacular, las personas no eran tan agresivas como supuse lo serían y para mí la gratificación de prestar ayuda a aquellos que la necesitaban era más que fabulosa. Solo había visto al pequeño dos veces: La muy querida primera impresión, donde dejo más que claro lo mucho que odiaba tener que estar allí. La segunda vez fue peor, con unos moretones que aún me cobraban factura cuando me ponía una camisa. Tenía dos óvalos morados, casi amarillos, que me recordaban lo peligroso que era él. Aún así, y con el peligro que él representaba para mí, no podía alejarlo de mi mente. Llevaba una semana completa preguntándome que lo atormentaría de esa manera, que lo tendría de esa forma. Di una enésima vuelta en mi cama con los ojos de él en mis pensamientos, y con un sabor de boca amargo mientras intentaba calmar mis ansias de pasar la noche rápido. Tendría que acudir al instituto el día siguiente.

**-**

**-**

Tenía que estar en mi trabajo a las ocho de la mañana, pero me rehusaba a llegar a la hora normal. Eran las siete y diez cuando yo estaba saliendo de mi apartamento, con un desayuno mínimo y el cabello aún goteando de la ducha pasada. Recordé lo mucho que se burlaba Ino de mí cuando me veía en una situación similar, se preguntaba en voz alta como era que las gotas no caían rosadas al suelo al estar destiñendo mi tinte. Sí, siempre odio el que mi cabello llamara tanto la atención, era envidia lo sé. Aún así me quería, era su mejor amiga después de todo. Llegue al parqueadero de mi conjunto y abrí la puerta de mi automóvil, un Ferrari Enzo, regalo de mis padres por mi graduación. Siempre fui la niña consentida de papá y nunca me molesto, de hecho, lo amaba.

Llegue a las siete y treinta. Baje en el parqueadero y me quede boba mirando el auto que se encontraba al otro lado del lugar; siempre amé los carros llamativos, una especie de hobby de hombres supongo. Un Audi R8 perfecto, cerré mi boca y pase al edificio dejando de lado el objeto de mis fijaciones. Seguramente mi próximo sueldo (y los de veinte años después) irían destinados a esa preciosa obra de arte. Quise mirar a Tsunade y saludarla pero algo en mí me detuvo, seguramente aún no habría llegado. Pase por el pasillo tan habitual y me interne en la sala, esperando que llegaran mis ¿pacientes?

**-**

**-**

El día fue aburrido, me mate la cabeza todo el tiempo intentando encontrar una forma de sacarlos del mundo en el que ellos habían decidido internarse; pero por cada buena razón que yo les daba para dejar la bebida ellos me respondían con dos 'buenas' razones para no hacerlo. Era frustrante el hecho de estar sentada intentando sacar del alcohol a personas que simplemente no se veían con los ánimos de hacerlo, me pregunte mentalmente mas de dos veces si realmente querían estar allí. Al final encontré el punto y lo dije de modo cruel, dejando a todos en silencio.

-Si el alcohol es TAN bueno y todo lo de él es positivo, ¿qué hacen aquí intentando dejar la adicción?- El silencio que se formo a mi alrededor fue profundo y por fin encontré el modo de parar sus excusas.

Salieron faltando quince minutos para que fueran las seis de la tarde y a pesar de que me había frustrado todo el día viéndolos rebatir mi punto de vista frente a lo que los mataba poco a poco no era eso lo que me había dejado de mal genio todo el tiempo. El niño no había venido, ni siquiera un tiempo mínimo y eso me cansaba. ¿Tan poco comprometido estaba él con esto? ¿O había sido culpa mía el no prestarle la atención debida la semana anterior? Salí del instituto con ánimos de llegar a mi cama y dormir hasta el otro día, pero recordé los trabajos que tenía para el hospital y preferí pasar en insomnio con un buen café. De camino a mi casa había dos o tres cafeterías, normalmente habría preparado el café yo misma pero el trabajo no me daba tiempo ni para eso. Pare frente a la primer cafetería y la encontré cerrada, fruncí el seño ante mi suerte y me encamine a la otra.

El ambiente era como lo esperaba, música más alta de lo normal pero no tanto como para incomodar. Bebidas servidas a lo largo de las mesas y varias personas compartiendo vivencias con dos o tres cervezas entre ellos. Sí, estaba en un café-bar pero era lo único con lo que contaba.

Pase a través de las mesas y llegue a la caja, para pedir un café cargado grande. Esperando recibir mi pedido lo antes posible, realmente tenía mucho trabajo. El café fue entregado en menos tiempo del esperado y salí del lugar con cuidado de no derramar el contenido a pesar de que el vaso iba sellado. Estaba a dos pasos de mi auto cuando una mano me tomo del antebrazo y me volteó bruscamente, no tuve tiempo de pensar siquiera que pasaba por la rapidez de sus acciones.

-¿Sakura?- dijo él. Su aliento me llego y percibí el estado en el que se encontraba, ebrio. Había salido seguramente del mismo bar que yo, con la diferencia de que él me había visto y yo a él no. Forme una mueca con mi boca al verlo detenidamente, su ropa estaba sucia, de hecho, todo él estaba sucio dando el aspecto de llevar días enteros sin bañarse. Asentí respondiendo su pregunta, no quería que reaccionara de una manera violenta menos estando como estaba. -¿Por qué no me saludaste?-. Arquee una ceja, yo ni siquiera era capaz de llamarlo por su nombre, para mí él era un niño y aún el esperaba que me detuviera en cualquier lugar a saludarlo. –Entiendo, no te importo- Lo mire detenidamente mientras el bajaba sus ojos al suelo ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué esperaba de mí? Decidí no tentar mi suerte y respondí algo para calmarlo un poco –No te vi- dije débilmente, sonó más como un susurro pero supe que me escucho ya que volvió sus ojos a los míos y fui capaz de distinguir la belleza en ellos. Un brillo nuevo se instalaba en su mirada y me hacía imposible el dejar mis ojos en otro lugar. –Entonces, sí te importo- no fue una pregunta, lo supe. Aún así no me esforcé en contradecirlo si así estaba bien no tenía porque molestarlo. Lo hacía solo por no molestarlo ¿si?. Algo dentro de mí me llamo mentirosa, lo grito prácticamente y tan concentrada estaba en el hecho de reconocer de donde venía esa voz que me acusaba que no noté el hecho de verlo descender hasta mí, solo en el momento en que sus labios chocaron con los míos fui consiente de lo que pasaba. El café resbalo de mis manos por la sorpresa del momento y su lengua de paseo sin permiso alguno por mis labios, derribando una barrera que no sabía de donde había salido e inundando mi boca, dejándome con el sabor del vodca paseándose por mí.

-Tú también me importas-

-

-

-

-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

Agradecemos el tiempo que se toman en leernos, es un detalle muy lindo para nosotras. Esperamos la lectura haya sido de su agrado. Como aclaramos desde un principio "cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado."

**Kanna**, ojalá te guste muñeca; sabes que las dos te queremos mucho y desde la distancia te pensamos y hacemos favores.


End file.
